Eric's One
by Lucy Carlisle
Summary: Eric has finally found his "one" but does she feel the same? Why does he really go for Sookie? Please forgive my crappy Swedish.
1. Lucia

___**Lucia**___

"Fucking Shreveport" I mumbled as I pulled my jacket tighter around me to shield myself from the cold winter wind. My friends had warned me about this place, "It's a Shithole, the armpit of Louisiana!" I wish I would have listened now. They all went to New York, Seattle, and Chicago, and here I am, in Shreveport. The only friend I have, if you exclude my ex-boyfriend, Damien, is Zacharie Ivanov. We've been friends since Junior High and have been through everything together.

We both originate from this shithole, rural country town in south central Virginia. We went to the same college and were both foreign exchange students in Sweden for a while. Then, after what seemed like decades, we reached our goal, to transfer to LSU and move to Shreveport, Louisiana. Soon after, we found a decent apartment that wasn't shit, and I started my own business, a store called "Anime~R~Us". Zacharie is one of the most talented underground singers at the moment. He is a rave star; they call him the next Jeffree Star.

I think we are doing pretty well for just out of college 25 year olds, but we deserve it. We've had our downs too. We've both gone through a lot. Boyfriends with problems ranging from being Psychotic to thinking that he is a fish, being banned from Sweden (Don't ask), and living in an old shot up apartment in the slums is just some of our shitty luck. When it finally starts to look up, we get thrown back down. That was just the way that our lives were, but we get through it. Now, we are doing great. Zachy has a boyfriend, Archer, who he thinks is the "one", but I know that it won't last. That's just the way he is. When he sees a hot guy that wants him, he's in love, but when a new one comes along…out with old, in with the new. He usually went with guys that were the same way too; it made breaking up less of a problem. Once two of his ex boyfriends even hooked up and are now legally married in the state of Vermont.

I was on my way to the new club in Shreveport, The Demon, it was the supposedly the hottest club. Zacharie told me to meet him there, and to bring Damien, but I still haven't told him that Damien and I broke it off about a week ago. Zacharie has a tendency to…harm guys that hurt me. In Sweden I was dating the son of one of the higher ups, and one night he did the whole "it's not you it's me" bullshit. Zacharie went to his house, tied him up, and beat his dick, with a mace…poor Noah. Noah felt so bad after that, that he for some reason (because Zachy had threatened him) got his dad to get us banned from the country instead of jail.

The club was in view, it was very flashy, bright neon lights, and a long line, with a red carpet. The bouncer was kind of cute; he was built like a brick shithouse, about six feet in height. He had dark skin and was bald. I quickly snapped myself out of it; I was not here to find my next romantic interest. He quickly let me in, I was wearing my long blonde hair down and curled and a tight spandex halter dress that just barely covered anything with knee high black lace up boots with a five inch heel. My dress made my C boobs look like DD's and the dark colors made my naturally pale skin look like porcelain, while my ice blue eyes were accented with dark eyeliner which made them look even lighter. What kind of bouncer would reject that? I got glares from the other girls standing in line and wolf whistles form the guys.

When I entered, the carpet was crimson, there were no windows and there were cages hanging from the ceiling where people were dancing. The stage at the far end had Zachy singing on it. His long dark brown hair came down to about his mid back, which made his pale green eyes pop. He was thin, but had a bit of muscle. If he wasn't gay, he would have all the girls. Then I spotted Archer he had cropped his long black hair, and his blue eyes were dazzling tonight. He was wearing a pair of tight pants which showed off his…gift. His shirt was unbuttoned so you could see his delicious eight pack. He was staring up on stage at Zacharie. _At least one of us is getting some tonight._ The bar was full of drunken college kids, as usual. The bartender looked miserable, like he hated his life and wanted to go into the corner and shoot his brains out.

The other side of the club, near the entrance was a gift shop. _Tourists._ I quickly made my way over to the stage, the club had just opened up, and so not many people knew it existed yet. Zacharie was finishing his song up when I entered, so I decided to go over and greet him.

"Sup, buddy?" I greeted Zacharie as he jumped down off the stage, he was covered with sweat, and Archer didn't seem to mind.

"LUCIA MORGANTHE! You are late! Did you see me though!?"He shouted.

"You were great, honey!" Archer spoke for me in his sexy British accent while hugging Zacharie to his chest. Zach is only 5'4" and Archer was at least six feet, so he fully consumed his body.

"Hey, where's Damien?" Zach asked.

"He couldn't make it, I don't think things between us are going to last." I replied hoping that he wouldn't notice the hint of pain in my voice, but thank god Archer was there to keep his mind focused on other things.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that! Well I know how to ease you mind!"

"How?" Zach always comes up with the most creative ideas on to make someone feel better.

"BOOZE! What other solution is there?"

I just giggled. Zachy knows me so well.

We went over to the bar and Archer ordered us all rounds of tequila on him. I love the man. Before I knew it was fucking wasted, and Zach had me on the dance floor. Everyone in the club stopped to watch us. We were hot and rocked.

"Lucia, I'm sorry girl, I have to go, Archer has a fun night planned for us." He had a hint of mischievousness in his voice

"Okay, but if I come home with guys, no complaints, and no stealing!"

"Fair enough!" he grinned and left me alone on the dance floor.

Even though I was alone, I kept on dancing. I had a few guys dance with me a couple of times, but I was getting bored. I didn't even see any remotely decent guys. I decided it was time for me to leave. I grabbed my things and walked out the door, the line at the door had dispersed. I opened my cell phone to check the time. It was four a.m. _FUCK!_ I had been there for seven hours. I was walking to my car when I felt a cold finger tap on my shoulder. I quickly spun around on my heel and got into fighting stance. I've learned, don't trust anyone.

There was a man about 6'2" staring at me. He had shoulder length light blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He was muscular, but not like Archer or the bouncer. He wore tight leather pants and a black unbuttoned black shirt.

"Hello" He spoke.

"Can I help you" I asked still not giving up my stance

He spoke no more, just kept staring into my eyes. All of a sudden, I felt him. He wasn't touching me, but it was like he was in my mind.

"Follow me" He said. I knew it was bad, that I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. It was like I was in my mind and I knew what I should and shouldn't do, but had no control. I was a passenger. He took me to an alley near the club.

"It's going to be okay. I promise you. Trust me okay?"

"It's going to be okay." I said, but inside I was screaming for him to stop. He kissed me for reassurance, and then I saw his fangs pop out. I wanted to scream, to run as far away from him as I could get, but I stood there. He bit my neck. I was overwhelmed with sexual desire. I didn't want him, but I did all at the same time. I was sure I was going die, but after a few seconds, he stopped.

"This can't be right" was all he said, and vanished out of sight.


	2. Eric

~Eric~

_This can't be right! There is no way it can be her! It was just random. I was hungry. I feel as though I'm going insane. She can't be….can she? I must be certain, and Pam must not find out._

That woman, she was my "One". I quickly ran as far away from her as I could. I knew I should have waited and hunted with Pam. I brushed the dirt off of my torso and buttoned up my shirt to blend with the humans that were now crawling in my area. I remember when they first discovered America, a shithole; I was one of the first here. It was fun when there were fewer people, it meant less of a chance of being caught, but now…your only chance was glamour.

I continued the walk to Pam's house which was only about three miles from the club. The entire time, the human girl consumed my thoughts…Her long blonde hair, her shapely body, her eyes. _Snap out of it Eric!_ I told myself_, she was after all just a human girl, dispensable but then why did she taste like that, why did everything I was doing feel wrong?_

I then realized that I was at Pam's, She lived in a decent size house on the outskirts of the city. It was the exact opposite of what you would expect a vampire to live in. I had no say in her life anymore. I had let her go, but I still missed her. She was the one true person I could count on. I rang the door bell, and she greeted with an "I hate you" glare wearing a pink dress with stiletto pink pumps

"Eric" She broke the silence

"Nice Pumps" I couldn't help but grin.

"Mature, what do you want; it's getting close to sunrise."

"Exactly, can I stay here?" I said with my "please, you know you love me face"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Come in" she invited. Her house was very plush and full of pastels; it reminded you of what a preppy teenager's bedroom would look like.

"Pam, I need to talk to you"

"Mighty Sheriff needs to talk to me?"

"It's Serious"

"Fine Eric, What?"

"I was at that new club a couple of miles away from here, I was hungry, I saw this girl going to her car, so I glamoured her and got her into the alley. I did everything like normal, but…she was my 'One'."

"Eric, I think that you are delusional and tired. You know I don't believe in love, and neither do you. Think it over, and if you still feel the same way, tomorrow we shall find out who she is."

"Okay, Pam." I proceeded to the hole under her floorboards that she had installed for me when I did things like this and just drop in. I slept. I dreamt of her, she consumed me everything about me was yearning for her, her touch, her skin, her hair, her dark stare; everything inside of me wanted her…needed her.


	3. Lucia 2

~Lucia~

I woke up in a cold sweat. _It was all a dream?_ _It couldn't have been! It felt so real, the vampire, the club._ The full moon was brightly shining in through my crimson curtains and illuminated the whole room.Everything looked normal, my giant bed decked out the crimson sheets and a crimson coverlet. My clothes where all over the floor, and there was my black spandex halter dress, still hanging on my closet doorknob. I could even hear Zacharie watching a British comedian's talk show in the next room. _Am I losing my mind?_ I swiftly made my way through all the clothes piles that covered my lush shag carpet, over to the mirror that hung on the inside of my closet. I felt my neck, the puncture wounds were there…visible. _How did I get home? How does everything look normal? I don't remember anything‼_

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten forty. Thank god it was Sunday, no work today! I went into the den and took in the cleanliness of it all. I don't know what I would do without Zacharie! He kept the entire apartment clean. The dark green carpet in the living room was vacuumed daily, as were the lighter green sofa and loveseat. The bar was always washed off; the marble countertops didn't even have a stain on them. The oak dining room set was used daily (He forced me) and cleaned and polished daily.

About that time my big German Sheppard, Sam, jumped on me! He may only be a year old, but he was about three-fourths of my height and I was five three! I love him though. We also have a Chihuahua, Ane. He's the cutest little thing, but he loves Zachy more. Every time I try to pick him up, he tries to bite me, so I've given up. I tried to make my way past Sam, but he wouldn't let me. I finally succeeded and banged on Zacharie's door as hard as I could,

"Open UP!" I screamed

"Fine, fine, hold on." He murmured, I could tell he had had a long night.

"Hola Señor" I greeted him, as he lazily opened the door.

"What do you want? It's so early."

"I heard your television on and thought you would be up, I need to ask you something….Archer isn't here is he." I was making sure I wasn't walking in on anything…again.

"Nah, I need to talk to you too, but you go first." I caught a hint of pain in his voice. _Uh oh, he and Archer are having problems._ I went into his perfectly clean room and took a seat on his pink king size bed, and got up the courage to tell him about Damien.

"First of all, I need to tell you something. Damien and I have gone our separate ways" I tried to disguise it with nicer words. Yeah, I'm mad at him, but I don't him to be sterile for life. I also didn't give him a chance to say anything about it, even though I know how bad he wanted to. "Secondly, I need to know how I got home last night. I saw everything where it was. We did go to the club didn't we? I remember everything, but my dress is hanging up on the closet, like I'd never worn it. You know I don't put my things away."

"Aw, Luce, I'm sorry about Damien! I thought you were going to last! I don't need to do anything about him do I?" I violently shook my head no. He looked a little disappointed, but continued anyway. "Last night huh? Yeah we went to the club, and you came in like you normally do. You went to your room, but Sam didn't want in, he was growling at you, which was odd. I heard you change; I guess you put your dress back up on the hanger for some reason. I did notice something weird though…"

"What?" I asked impatiently

"There was blood going down the side of your neck, but I know how you like the weird ones, so I didn't ask."

"What time did I get home?"

"At about five" _That's good. At least I didn't do anything I'd regret later. _

"So what did you have to tell me?" I was worried.

"Archer and I called it quits last night. I thought we were going to last, but he told me that he didn't think it was going to work…that we were too different" His voice began to tremble and tears started streaming down his delicate face. "I told him that I thought we could work it out, but all he said was 'I'm sorry Zacharie…I don't want to harm you' I kept asking how he thought he could harm me, but all he said was 'there is something dark inside of me, a monster' then he left!" By this time Zacharie was hysterical. I gave him a hug, and kept telling him how sorry I was, that he deserved better. _Next time I see Archer…I'm going to fucking kill him._

About the time I got Zach calmed down, and able to breathe again, I heard my cell phone going off. I rushed past the dogs into my bedroom to grab it in time. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was by friend, Rowan, from Seattle. I slid it up and answered.

"ROWBOATS!" I screamed.

"Hey, Luce." I heard how tired she sounded.

"Rowan, why are you up this early?" _It was just six o'clock there. _

"I don't know…I just had a dream that something bad was going to you. So I decided it would be best to check." She had concern in her voice, which was rare to hear.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I do need to tell you something…" I paused, _should I tell her? I haven't even told Zacharie…but he's having Archer issues. I then decided that I should. _I told her everything, about the club, about the man…the vampire…I even told her about what Zachy told me. After I was done, the phone was silent.

"Luce…" her voice was faint, and I barely heard her.

"Yeah"

"Be careful! You hear me? This vampire seems like he has a thing for you. He will be back. Watch your back and try to stay away from empty public places as much as possible. They can't come inside a private home with an invitation. I do believe that he thinks you are his 'One' I will explain later. I will try to get out there as soon as I possibly can. BE CAREFUL! I don't know if he is a vampire to be trusted or not. Luce, there are good ones, you know this, but did you feel in danger?"

"I did, every fiber of me was saying 'RUN AWAY' but my feet wouldn't move."

"You were glamoured. I will also clarify later. Thank you for telling me. It was the right thing to do. Please follow my advice. PLEASE!"

"Okay. I trust you. Talk to you later Rowboats. Bye"

"Bye Luce."

_Well wasn't this fucking great? I'm being stalked by a vampire. Fanfuckingtastic._ This is just too much. I went back into my room with Sam and laid on my bed. I laid there all day. I didn't sleep, but I dreamt. I dreamt of _him_ the vampire.


	4. Eric 2

~Eric~

I woke at dusk. Pam had just gotten up; she was getting ready for a hunt. You can always tell what Pam's up to by the way she is dressed. She has an outfit for every event that could possibly ever happen in a vampire's lifespan. She was wearing a black leather top that showed a little cleavage and tight black pants with tall heels. This was just the opposite of Pam. So therefore you can conclude that she is going hunting…seducing.

"Pam, going out for a bit to eat, I suppose."

"Would you care to join me, Eric?" Her voice was gleeful. It was kind of scary. It's scary for me and I'm a one thousand year old VIKING!

"Couldn't hurt. I haven't anything better to do, but where are you going? Seriously, I know you aren't going hunting. It has never made you so chipper in all of these years past. So why now?"

"Well, if you must know…I am going to find this _human_ that you visited yesterday. I feel that you should come, you should be the one going anyway." She emphasized the word human like it was less a maggot beneath her feet.

"Pam…I don't know if I can."

"Eric. You are old, wise, and have experience. This can't be the first time that you have been stalking some _human._" She did have a point. When I get bored, this is what I would normally do. Oh well, guess I'll find out who she is, what she is.

"Let us go." Pam spoke and woke me from my daydreaming.

We tracked her back to a nice apartment close to the center of the city, by that time it was ten o'clock. It was harder tracing her than I thought. I had to go off her blood. If she was my "One" then I could track her no matter how faint her scent was. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was. If I had had some "dinner" before we left, it would have been a lot tougher, but the only blood I wanted was hers. I climbed up the fire escape on the side of the building, I looked in every window until I saw her, and she lived on the fourth floor. She was laying on her bed just staring into nothingness. Beside her was a dog, I think it was a German Sheppard; it was a huge dog. It started to growl when I spotted me. I popped out my fangs. It started to whimper and hide its eyes behind its paws.

"Sam" she spoke. Her voice was sweet and gentle with a hint of a southern accent.

The dog just kept whimpering and ran over to the door. She got up and I saw she was wearing a pair of short shorts and a man's wife beater. I growled. The thought of her with another man. It irritated me. When she opened the door there was a man standing there. _FUCKER! He can't be with her!_ She let the dog out and spoke to the man.

"Zachy, Rowan called, she wants me to stay home. Can you call Anya and tell her not to come into work next week. Rowan said that she will be her as soon as she could make it. I will tell you why later. It has to do with last night. Please don't ask. I'm begging you." _Shit! She knows, but how! Who is this girl?_

"Okay Lucia, I'll be back to check on you in a little while" _Lucia…that's a beautiful name._

She shut the door and laid back on her bed. I couldn't help but admire her. She was stunning. I wanted her. Her long blonde hair, I wanted it entangled in my fingers. My hands running down her shapely body. My lips on hers. I needed her. _Lucia. My light. _It was a beautiful name and suited her well.I felt a rock hit the back of my head. I turned Pam was staring at me with a look of boredom on her face. I motioned to her that she could leave, I needed her no more. She glared, rolled her eyes, and went on her way.

I continued to watch her. She was perfect. She started to walk around her room. Checking her phone every few minutes. Then, she started to clean, but it was all in vain. The clothes piles where too much for her. She then proceeded to her computer and started to chat to someone. Every now and then she would turn her head in my direction, as if she knew that I was there. _Does she feel it too? _I heard that dog barking on the other side of her door. The man was talking on the phone to someone about Lucia.

I decided that I would try to get in. I could if I really wanted to, and now I did. I didn't want to go in without _her_ permission though. The man would be too easy. I wanted her to see how much I loved her. _I won't even have to glamour her_. I tried to convince myself, but all in vain. I tapped on the window. She jerked. I heard her heart rate speed up. She glanced at the window. Her eyes had the "deer in a headlight" look in them. She picked up her cell phone, and called someone. As she was doing this, she was inching closer and closer near the window.

"Rowan!" she said the person on the other end of the phone. "There is someone on the other side of my window." She paused for a bit, but kept getting closer. "Okay. Yeah, I trust you, but if I lose my phone, you're buying me a new one!" you could tell by her voice that her threat was empty.

She opened the window and I came out of the shadows, she jumped, but handed the cell phone to me…_This is a first._

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, I am none of your damn business, so don't ask. What the fuck do you want with my friend?" the person on the other end of the phone was female, and sounded like a real bitch.

"Okay, I just want to talk to her…"I wasn't going to explain this to this person on the other end of this phone.

"About? She isn't your 'One' vampire!" she screeched into my ear. She was seriously starting to piss me off. Lucia was just standing there wide-eyed and afraid.

"First, my name is Eric. Since you know so much about vampires…I am sheriff of this area, and yes she is…she's different." I heard a gasp as I said "sheriff" on the other end of the line.

"Your sheriff?"

"Yes, I am."

"FUCK‼ Let me talk to Luce." I obliged and hand the phone back to the girl on the other side the door. She nodded her head and said "yes" every now and then and finally hung up. She threw her phone back down onto her bed, and looked back at me. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hello, Eric?" I loved the way she said my name. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Hej, Lucia…(Jag anse man att tala.)" I spoke in Swedish. _Ha! A one thousand year old vampire…nervous! _Pam would get a kick out of this.

"Hello, what do we have to talk about? I don't know you. If you're looking for a relationship…sorry, but I just got out of one." She understood Swedish? I was taken aback.

"You speak Swedish?" I asked curiously.

Her face became flushed."Yea, I taught myself when I was in high school. I lived in Sweden for a while when I was in college." She was a whole lot more than I expected.

"Lucia…to a human, what I'm about to say may sound creepy, but I feel as though I can be honest with you. You are different. Your taste haunts me. My body yearns for your touch. I am very old. I was a Viking. Women have always been play things to me, but you…I love you. I need you."

"Wow, that was creepy. Eric, I'm sorry, I don't know you, and until I can be sure I can trust you…you can't be let into this house." My heart sunk. If it was beating it would have stopped at that moment.

"Lucia…I am the sheriff, one of the queen's own. I can be trusted."

"I don't think so. Listen, if you really care, then you will…meet my friend/roommate Zacharie. He has a show tonight at 'The Demon' He can tell who can and can't be trusted, also it is public so I know you won't take too drastic measures."

"Fine, I will be there. What time?"

"Eleven, don't be not on time. Eric…" Her voice trailed off. "Be there"

After her last statement, I hastily descended the fire escape and went home to change into suitable clothing for clubbing.


	5. Lucia 3

_~Lucia~_

What was this guy's problem? He found my house, said he loved me, and Rowan told me to listen to him, that I may be able to trust him. Now here I was for the second day in a row, at "The Demon", more people were here today, but they were getting let in faster than yesterday. I decided to do my hair and makeup the same with the same boots. I was feeling extremely lethargic lately, but I did wear a new dress. It was black too, but this pulled down over my shoulders and just barely covered my ass. The Top part of the dress where my boobs are, was fishnet. It went like that all the way around the top of it, and it showed of a fairly decent amount of cleavage. It clung to my body and dramatically showed off every curve. I was let in immediately as yesterday. When I walked in, I noticed more people where in here than yesterday. _At least it won't be as easy for him to kill me. _I barely knew him, and he said he was in love with me. _I had a hard enough time getting guys that I'd known for months to say that to me, and this one attacked me! What the hell? Do the gods have it in for me or something?_

As soon as I got inside, someone grabbed my arm. I jerked away and then turned and saw Damien.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here to check out this place with Arlen, She's new girlfriend." He bragged and showed off his new prize, a skinny redhead with giant tits. She looked easy.

"That's nice." I walked away and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I was on my way to the bathroom when I hit something hard. I looked up, it was Eric he was shirtless and had a beer in his hand.

"Älskare…" he said the word for "lover"

"Why do you call me that? I don't know you! I don't trust you! Why are you so persistent?" I shouted at him in between sniffles.

"I honestly don't know. I'm at a loss myself. It feels right to me. It feels like fate."

"I'm sorry." I then conceived a plan. I would win Damien back with jealousy. I grinned and reached up and put my arms around Eric. I gave him a passionate kiss. He was taken by surprise, but didn't fight. He embraced it. His hands started to roam my body. He was thoroughly enjoying himself when I broke the kiss. _Always leave them wanting more. _He wore a look of shock and hunger on his face. I grinned my devilish grin and walked away. I went over to see Zacharie before the show started.

"Zacharie. Can I trust that man?"

"You mean the one who is mentally fucking you right now?" he had that "ha-ha" smirk on his face. I turned around and saw Eric staring at me possessively.

"Yes." I growled.

"He has no aura? That's really fucking weird." he asked questionly.

"Okay? How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"That's weird. I will talk to him after the show. Tell him to stick around."I grinned. Maybe my plan would work after all…


	6. Eric 3

~Eric~

I went to club and came home ecstatic. The man living with her, Zacharie is a homosexual; we also had a long discussion about me. I told him what I was, and he asked used a dowser to decide whether of not Lucia could be mine. It shocked him a little that I wasn't lying, but apparently wherever they are from, things like this do not surprise or scare people. He kept asking me about our culture and telling me the things he would do to me if I ever hurt Lucia. The man was hilarious. He seriously thought he could harm me, but he would never let any harm come to her and that I think highly of. As he said, "She is basically my younger sister. You fuck with her, hurt her. You're dead." I do admire his spunk though. He is the first human that has known what I was and still threatened me. He told me more about her. Her given name is Lucia Unne Vitia Morganthe. I bet that someone up there is getting a kick out of this. They are from Virginia; she lived in Sweden for about a year or two, she owns a store. Everything I could find out…I asked. I wanted to know her, her life, likes, dislikes, musical tastes, everything my mind could retain.

She haunts my thoughts. All I think of is her. I was still bewildered by the fact that she kissed me... It was passionate. I thought she would have been harder than that, but she did it of her own free will and I just obliged. You won't hear any complaints from me, but I know she feels it too. It's there. She knows it, but she's afraid to acknowledge it. If there wasn't we wouldn't have a "date" tomorrow, and I even promised no glamouring. _Listen to me babble! I sound like a fucking teenager!_

I was too happy to worry about it at the moment, so I just put it aside. I then realized that I had arrived home. _Must have been daydreaming…that hasn't happened since I was "embraced" one thousand and twenty years ago, and even then it was never about women. Wherever I go there will always be and always has been women. This is the first one to ever give me a sort of chase. It was interesting to say the least, but I am glad that she expresses at least a little interest. _

I opened the iron wrought gate that allowed me to enter my property. My house was fairly modern. It had all the necessities for vampire life. It was two stories, but only had two bedrooms, three baths, half a kitchen, and a big open living area. My house had fur and leather everywhere. The outside was white while the inside was mainly red and black. I opened the door and continued my way upstairs. I laid down in my king size four poster bed. It had black satin sheets and a white fur blanket. This part of the house was completely window free. I had the pleasure of building my home, so I made it window free in my room, so I could actually sleep in my bed. Very few vampires actually get to do that, so I consider myself lucky. It was about an hour away until dawn, so I got undressed and laid there naked on my bed. I was feeling drowsy.

I was jolted out of my sleepy state by a noise outside my home. It was another vampire. I pulled on a pair of pants and went downstairs to see who the hell this was. I opened the door, and to my surprise saw my old friend, Fredrick Joncour. I had met him in France around 1791. He had just been turned when we had met, he had challenged me. I beat him easily, and ever since we have been close. It was astonishing to me that he was here. He usually stayed in France, and never traveled far from his maker; I've never seen him in America. His short brown hair hung just above his eyes, and his muscular body was concealed under his long-sleeved white dress shirt, and black jeans.

"Eric!" he said, his French accent dominating his voice.

"Fredrick." I calmly said.

"My friend, I was in the neighborhood and came to tell you."

"Thank you. Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying with my old pal, Archer. I'm sure you remember him."

"Ah, yes. "

"I thought I would come to visit him and you."

"I am glad to see you old friend." We exchanged nods. He walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Eric, I have news for you." He got somber and his eyes grew cold.

"Yes?" I knew this was going to be bad. I closed the door and walked over and sat on the couch adjacent to him.

"I have moved to New Orleans and went to meet the queen today. She said for me to tell you that she must talk to you at once. She did not seem too pleased, but" he continued "This is not the bad news that I speak of…My maker, Rheda, was killed." Blood started to stream down his face…he was crying. "A group of slayers got her…I am afraid I was too late to save her."

I could not believe this…Rheda. She and I had known each other very well. She had to be only a few decades younger than me.

"How?" was all I could manage to say.

"They waited until dawn and attacked her. I was not there that day. She had sent me on a task, and it saved my life."

"If they could have killed her, then they are gaining far more advanced information than any of us could have ever guessed."

"I know, my friend…we must be more careful. This is one of the reasons the queen wishes to meet with you."

"I will go to her first thing tomorrow night."

"Okay, I feel the dawn coming. I must be going. Until tonight old friend"

"Tonight." I said as he disappeared from sight. I went back upstairs and go undressed again and laid back down onto my bed. It was about 5 a.m. the sleep was too much, I dozed off and dreamt of Lucia. It was the most painful dream I have ever had.

She was sleep next to me. I was playing with her soft long luscious blonde hair, but then my fingers became soaked with blood. Lucia started to scream in pain I looked at her; she was covered in blood. She had a sword made of silver going through her chest piercing her heart and poking out the other side just to the point where it wouldn't stab me. I quickly tried to attend to her, but I couldn't touch the silver. After many failed desperate attempts to help, I seized hold to the dreadful silver sword and yanked it out with all of my might. She let out a loud scream of agony as the dreadful sword exited her body. My hands were severely burned, but at this moment, pain meant nothing to me. I tried to feed her some of my blood, but she couldn't drink, I couldn't save her. She looked at me and started to cry.

"Eric…I love you" She whispered.

"My darling, don't talk, take my blood, it will save you! You could live forever, with me!" I held my wrist up to her mouth, but she had stopped breathing. I tried to force my blood down her mouth, but to no avail. I wept. Blood was strolling down my face; she was dead. I couldn't contain myself. I got back into the bed and held her in my arms. I couldn't live without her. She was gone. I would never let go.


End file.
